


These Summer Days Will Last Forever

by randomthrowaway



Series: fate/kinktober [7]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, Girl Penis, Kinktober 2020, Mind Break, Noncon to Con, One Shot, Tentacle Dick, Tentacles, Triple Penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:48:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26876953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomthrowaway/pseuds/randomthrowaway
Summary: Oui has an encounter with BB, and things don't go so smoothly for her. In the end, though, she finds she doesn't care so much anyway.
Relationships: BB | Moon Cancer/Katsuhika Oui
Series: fate/kinktober [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947139
Kudos: 6





	These Summer Days Will Last Forever

Oui had been expecting a lot of things from BB, but least of all something like this. She had sprung this up on her, catching her off guard before she even had a chance to respond, and now she was struggling against what seemed to be an endless amount of tentacles which had emerged from BB’s body. Even though she had tried to fight them off, there had simply been too many of them for her to manage, and eventually they had rendered her weak enough for them to hoist her into the air, the tentacles wrapping themselves around her body, holding her in place, pushing away any clothing that got in the way of her body.

“Don’t struggle, Oui,” BB whispered in her ear, her voice dripping with false sincerity, grasping her from behind, pressing her body against Oui’s, making her feel even more helpless. “You’ll only make it harder for yourself if you do that.”

That was the only warning she had gotten before she could feel BB’s tentacles begin to pierce her body, the first tentacle pushing it’s way past her lips just as she was about to ask BB why she was doing this, not even waiting for her to adjust before it started pushing down her throat, making her gag. The other tentacles were equally as impatient, one piercing her cunt, while the others slithered around her body, groping it and leaving behind some sort of wet slime that made Oui’s head begin to spin, unable to focus on anything but the tentacles that surrounded her.

She could feel BB behind her, as well, gently teasing the tip her own cock - or was it just another tentacle? - around the entrance to her asshole, before slamming into her without any warning, the feeling of BB’s hips meeting her ass making her moan loudly around the tentacle that was thrusting in her mouth as she came on the spot. Any last thoughts of escaping seemed to evaporate in her mind at that moment, as all she could think about was the now - and now she was getting fucked, and she wanted this moment to last forever, the pleasure being too much for her, overwhelming her sanity to the point it had actually broken her down. 

Once she accepted it, like BB had said, it became so much easier. Now, she eagerly began to gyrate her hips in tandem with the thrusts of the tentacle and BB, her hands grasping at two tendrils as if they were cocks and beginning to stroke them as well. She could hear BB say something, but the words didn’t really register in her mind, too focused on the feeling of getting fucked to even be able to listen properly, eager to feel orgasm after orgasm in the pursuit of continuing this pleasure.

It wasn’t long before BB - and the tentacles - began to cum, filling her up with cum and shooting loads all over her body as well, Oui being helpless to stop it from happening, not that she minded. All she could do was slump down in a daze as the tentacles let go of her and laid her onto the floor, a smile on her face, so pleased with what had happened to her she couldn’t even think of a life without this now. BB could use her all she wanted - so long as she felt as full as she did now, Oui was more than satisfied.

**Author's Note:**

> For more updates, general news, and just to keep in touch with how I'm doing, follow me @RandomT39390732


End file.
